


∞ until forever ends ∞ | Multi-Fandom Snippets

by chuwaeyo



Series: Followers Celebration Drabbles [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Riverdale (TV 2017), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/F, Gen, Light Angst, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Platonic Relationships, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, requests open
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 9,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: To celebrate 8*8+ followers on tumblr, here's another collection of snippets and one-shots!5/15: requests will be open on my tumblr until June 1st until other notice!





	1. Preface

from my tumblr post:

I guess some time during the mess that was my last few weeks of school we passed the mark I planned for the next (this) followers celebration!! I can’t believe there are - _at the moment_ - ~~846+~~  people that decided to follow lol (it has increased since then lmao)

If you requested something that wasn’t quite a Drabble it’s in my wips at the moment but they’re there so do not worry!! ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ♥️

Don’t forget! So long as I know the character/pairing it’s likely I’ll be able to write it! Feel free to stop by my ask to see if I’ll write for someone or check my masterlists to see if I’ve done so before! (Also please don’t just spam me with carol again I love her but skdnsksn diversity is key Bc I always get carried away with these things) [ ** _[prompt list here_**](https://chuwaeyo.tumblr.com/post/184794852865/angstfluff-prompt-list-5) ** _]_**

Hehe **requests will probably be open until the end of the month**  so I can have time to rest right now before I get into them! I’m so thankful and I love all of you! ♥️♥️ ||

 

Using the title "until forever ends" bc I was originally gonna make a joke abt my area code and realized that was a bad idea LOL


	2. Carol Danvers | soft fallen angel au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the-seventh-reign asked: hi reeeeei congrats in advance on 8*8 followers!! could you do a soft fallen angel! carol fic please? i'm just - you know why kdbdbsks 👀 ily :D
> 
> alt title: hiraeth // c.d.  
> Pairing: Carol Danvers x Reader  
> hir·aeth - a homesickness for a home you can not return to or a home that never was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe ty hewwoooooo ty ily too I hope you like it!! and it’s not /soft/ soft but considering the first one I think this should count alsdkfhas
> 
> ++now spamming the first few chapters!

It started as an innocent, unknowing question.

Watching some cheesy ghost hunting show on a lazy Sunday morning, wrapped up in her arms under a pile of blankets.

“Hey, baby, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?” You tried to turn and wink at Carol, but her grip tightened and tensed around you, locking you from looking at her. “Baby?”

Just one mention of that  _damned_  place was enough to remind her of all the betrayal and pain and heartlessness.

Shining wings that were once the pride of those above, tainted by loving something other than what she knew before, by turning her head away from their control to fall in love with you.

Wings inkier than the texts written and hidden away on the holiest places on the Earth. Things that symbolized how far gone she was from their control.

Wings that were ripped from her back like a cruel joke for loving another person more than her calling.

Scars and large burn marks where they were ripped by “holy beings” and hastily cauterized by the stars in pity as she fell.

Of course, it hurt.

But would you believe her?

In a world full of heroes and aliens and gods?

Carol came back to reality and relaxed her grip around you, hiding in the crook of your neck.  _“It hurt like hell, but I’d do it all again if it meant I could be with you.”_

“Again?”

“Aren’t you the one that asked me if it hurt?” Her laugh echoed in your ear like your favorite song before she blew a wet raspberry into your cheek, an answer all too casual for her initial reaction, “you’re missing the Ghostbusters or whoever on the tv, by the way, they’re all freaking out.”

And maybe you should’ve known at this moment that she was hinting at the truth, but lazy Sunday with her just felt too perfect.


	3. Wanda Maximoff | 1, 103 Light Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: For the follower prompts 1 and 103? With Wanda x reader post endgame. Also congrats on over 843 followers!! You deserve so many more and I love that even when your busy you manage to give us such good stories. I can’t lie since endgame came out I’ve been waiting for an epic fic from you. Excited to see what ya do with your writing
> 
> Pairing: Wanda Maximoff x Reader  
> Prompt: 1 “I’ll never forget you.” 103 “You’re worth every second of my time.”

It was a bittersweet day, looking at everything you’ve lost to return things to the way they used to be.

*Almost how they used to be.

The funeral was a celebration of who he was and in memoriam of all that was lost with him. Those from all parts of his life gathered to send him off one last time.

After the service was over, you sat by the water, hugging your legs as you used to whenever you came over, always so scared that you would hurt Morgan, waiting for his usual steps to sneak up behind you to check on you and drag you into their schemes and socializing with others.

But they never came.

 **“I’ll never forget you…”** Your own voice felt strange, stifled behind an ugly sniffle, trying to keep the tears off your face, trying to figure out how you could move on, “but why’d you have to be such a genius? Why’d you have to get the ending you never wanted? The one you knew you would have? Why’d you have to sacrifice yourself? After everything you’ve done already…”

The tears burned as they fell from your eyes, silently cursing Tony and how he always gave himself up for others.

And instead of Morgan and his own footsteps coming to check on you, it was hers - too caught up in the pain of losing him to realize what he brought back to you, to all of you.

You were quick to rub the rest of your tears away with your jacket, not eager to cry in front of her, but your voice betrayed you, betrayed you like it always did, “I’m sorry I -”

“You don’t have to lie, you know that right?” Wanda’s voice washed over you like a soothing tide, her arms wrapping around you, just like his would, for those five years she was gone, a gentle reminder that you wouldn’t be alone, even when it was all you wanted to be.  **“You’re worth every second of my time, you always will be.** Even if time has gone and left us to suffer, even if I have to wait five years like you had to for me, even if we spend our first time together in years mourning, I’ll stay by your side.”


	4. Michelle Jones | 14, 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: mj with 14&16 💕
> 
> Pairing: Michelle Jones (MJ) x Reader  
> Prompt: 14. “Your laugh is so adorable.” 16. “I’m trying to cheer you up.”

Everyone warned you about your first argument as a couple, the one that would show if you could make it or break it as a couple.

You just didn’t expect it to be over something so trivial like this.

But you were just so hungry and looking forward to those pizza rolls after saving them all week, and you thought you could trust your girlfriend to respect your snacks.

In her defense, you didn’t write your name on the package, just shoving them in the back of the freezer and hoping your girlfriend and friends wouldn’t find them even though you knew you were all monsters during finals season.

And monsters you were, that still didn’t make you any stronger against her pout, your anger breaking without lasting even a minute trying to glare at her pouting face, a laugh breaking the heavy silence.

 **“How is your laugh so adorable even when you’re supposed to be mad at me?”** MJ groaned and tried to hide her blush behind her hands, “why are you like thisss?”

“Oh come on, first you give me the biggest pout I’ve ever seen trying to get me to forgive you and now you’re acting like a baby?” You pulled out your phone to get one quick snap of her blushing to send to Ned and Peter, but she moved too quickly, snatching it out of your hands before returning to the other side of the couch, holding it hostage.  **“I’m trying to cheer you up** , why’d you have to take my phone?”

You huffed and leaned into the opposite end of the couch, waiting for her to stop being so stubborn.

MJ definitely took her time to come out of hiding, waiting ten minutes before sighing and throwing your phone into your arms, and then herself, looking sorrier than ever. “If you promise not to take a picture I can drive us to the store so I can buy you more pizza rolls.”


	5. Natasha Romanov | 10 Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Congrats on 800! Could you do “It’s time to get up” w nat? Just a lil something that’s soft and domestic -s
> 
> Pairing: Natasha Romanov x Reader  
> Prompt: 10. “It’s time to get up.”

The light filtered into your room and probably would have woken you if you weren’t already up, watching your girlfriend sleep for the past five minutes, the tip of her tongue just peeking out past her lips.

It was a rare sight, and you wanted to savor every moment of it before you had to deal with your turn at training recruits all afternoon, pouting and pulling her closer to you, burying your face in her chest.

She let out an annoyed groan before adjusting herself and wrapping loose arms around you until you were both comfortable and fast asleep again.

But the peace could only last _so long_  living the lives you did -

Carol came crashing in through the door, the rest of the Avengers in tow as she jumped back up to her feet, yelling excitedly,  **“it’s time to get up, lovebirds!** I LEAVE FOR SPACE FOR TWO MONTHS AND YOU’RE DATING?!”

Before you had the chance to, Natasha sighed and rolled sleepy eyes at you before pressing a quick kiss and throwing the closest unused pillow at your friend, “we were having such a good morning.”

“What happened to the no barging before 10 am if it isn’t an emergency rule?” You followed Natasha and sat up in bed, yawning into your hand before looking over to see the rest of your friends avoiding your eyes and pointing to Carol, trying to hold back a laugh. “Welcome home, dork. You missed a lot.”


	6. Wanda Maximoff | 32, 33 Light Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: 32/33 with Wanda Maximoff ? Tysm !
> 
> Pairing: Wanda Maximoff x Reader  
> Prompt: 32. “I need to know if you’re okay or not.” 33. “I want the truth.”

One awkward look between you was all you needed for her to start avoiding you at the ceremony.

Running off as soon as it was socially acceptable for her while you stuck by all of Tony’s kids from Earth, both shoulders open to cry on for both boys with Morgan in your arms, keeping an eye on Pepper as she kept a smile on her face in between Rhodey and Happy.

You knew she thought it wasn’t fair that Tony was the first one to be mourned, not after locking her up, not after the accords, not after she lost what she thought was the rest of her world.

“Are you even sad? I haven’t seen a single tear fall from your face today,” Harley meant it as a joke, trying to poke fun at your whole brainwashed super soldier deal like always, but his voice cracked, not sure if he should’ve been jealous or sorry for you after everything. “And you sure you don’t want to go check on that on again off again girlfriend of yours?”

Even though you wanted to elbow his side, and maybe make fun of him, you settled for an eye roll he couldn’t see, “first off, I wanted to a responsible older sibling for my favorite brats… **I need to know if you’re okay or not.”**

“We all just lost our dad and you called us brats? Worst older sibling ever.” This time Peter snickered along with Morgan, and Harley (although as quiet as he could) all in sync, “but seriously? Please go check on your girlfriend, she needs you now more than ever too.”

“Not my girlfriend,” you blew your lips together and thought about what they both said, looking down at Morgan for one last push, “you really think I should go to her? C’mon Squirt, don’t tell me you think so too? I don’t think she wants to see me.”

And all she needs to do is smile for you to know, quickly passing her to whoever had their hands reached out before scanning the area for her and running off to the far end of the lake, Clint turning to leave her alone when he caught your eye, flashing a sorry smile before walking off.

“You okay?” Wanda had to have known you were coming with your hurried footsteps and (slightly labored) breathing from running over, but she was silent, keeping her eyes on the far off water, “if you want to talk or y’know…need a shoulder to cry on, I’m here for you.”

The silence was almost worse as it was during the ceremony, heavy and awkward, not quite sure if that was her answer until she made her move, linking her fingers around your own, “ **I want the truth** … do you think we’ll all be okay?”

And you weren’t sure if she was talking about you and her, or the rest of your crazy family, but you were glad for her touch anyway.

“Have you seen how dysfunctional we are?” Your eyes wandered over to see Sam and Bucky talking to an old man, a small smile resting on your lips as you turned to look at her again, “we make things work, we move on, and we do it all together. I think we’ll be more than okay.”


	7. Wanda Maximoff | 1, 7, 6, 96 Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Wanda x reader with the prompts “I’ll neved forget you” “I love you no matter what” “I always think about you” and “she’s dead” maybe where Wanda’s grieving or smthng like that since reader died instead of tony (in endgame)
> 
> Pairing: Wanda Maximoff x Reader  
> Prompt: 1. “I’ll never forget you.” 7. “I love you, no matter what.” 6. “I think about you all the time.” 96. “She’s dead…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: another scene I’m replacing yolo aka [endgame spoilers] | and just a reminder that requests for this fc are open until June 1st! as of rn I have about 4 in my inbox! hope y’all like it!

After every trick you managed to pull, every little secret brought to light, you figured it was only appropriate for one grand finale at your hands.

You didn’t need to be a mind reader to understand the exchange between Strange and Tony, and you didn’t need any courage to act before he made the sacrifice play himself.

That was the thing you always loved about nanotech and helping him perfect it, they always understood what you wanted to do, overriding Tony’s primary programming. The power radiating from the stones in the small gauntlet that had formed around your hand was one to turn the tide, one to fix everything that went wrong.

It was a power you didn’t fear the cost of.

Because you knew all the fighting would finally end.

Once it was done, everyone stopped as they felt the release of energy from the stones, the faint sound of Tony yelling at you behind a choked back sob silenced under the soundwave that originated from the snap.

Everyone watched, in shock and wonder, as their enemies turned to dust before them, your friends rushing towards you when they realized what you had done.

“Why’d you have to go and do that, Squirt?” Tony was the first one to get to you, trembling hands gripping your shoulders with the slightest hint of tears in his eyes, “you weren’t supposed to do that. You weren’t supposed to make the sacrifice play.”

“And what? Let you leave the rest of our family behind? Morgan needs her dad, Tony, I know you can’t see it, but you’ve always been the heart of all this. Of our whole dysfunctional family.” A laugh managed to slip past your lips, and even though it hurt, you kept smiling, wider even when she pushed Tony out of the way.  **“I’ll never forget that you were the one that taught me the importance of family** , Mr. Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist.”

Wanda ignored the aching in her chest to smile as she knelt down in front of you,  **“you know I’ll love you no matter what, right?”**

 **“I think about you all the time, love, so there’s no doubt in my mind about that,”** her hands closed around yours as you leaned on the debris behind you, looking up at her through half-lidded eyes, “I wish we had more time.”

“I know.” Her voice came out as a sob, letting Tony pull her into a tight hug with Peter soon joining, survivors and heroes of all corners dropping to their knees as a strong wave of heartache poured through them.

Steve dropped Mjolnir in the space between him and Thor, his heart dropping at the cost of victory.  **“They’re dead…they made the sacrifice play - how could they make-”**

And before he could keep going, Thor placed a heavy hand on his shoulder to quiet him, “Rogers, the time for anger has passed, we need to be there for them. Now more than ever.”


	8. Maria Hill | 101, 106

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: if you're taking requests, could you do 101 and 106 for Maria Hill x reader? also congrats on the 8*8 followers!
> 
> Pairing: Maria Hill x Reader  
> Prompt: 101. “I think you should rest for the time being.” 106. “I’m only here to help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: how is this my first maria hill alsdkfjhas that’s crazy??? also sorry for lack of workin!! I’m back in sd for my friends’ graduations the whole weekend!! but i hope y’all like itt

She’s survived alien invasions, the decimation, and any other imminent threat to Earth alongside the rest of your friends, so what could a bug going around do to her?

On all levels except mentally - the cold should’ve taken her out of commission just like it hit everyone else stationed at headquarters.

But when you walked in to drop off mission reports, you were surprised to see her still up, arguing with Fury as their lives depended on it -

“Hill, do I  _have_  to order you to take a damn day off?!” Nick sighed into one of his hands before massaging his brow, “you’re ahead on paperwork, you could take a whole week off before you have to come in.”

“Director -”

Maria tried to fight back, but Nick cut her off, throwing the responsibility to you once he realized you were watching the exchange. “Nope! Agent, you better convince your girlfriend to sleep off her cold before she infects the rest of our people.”

You gave him a two-fingered salute as he walked out before leaning on her desk beside her, “Mari, he  _does_  have a point.  **I think you should rest, for the time being, maybe take a nap here and we can go home together?”**

“I can’t believe you would betray me like that, you know how much I love my work.” All she managed was a pout before wrapping tired arms around you, “but that doesn’t mean I don’t love you - how are you such an angel?”

As much as you wanted her to get better, you couldn’t help but laugh at how ridiculous she was starting to act, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead before being her personal nurse for the day. “What can I say?  **I’m only here to help** , it’s the least I can do for you taking care of me all these years.”


	9. Platonic Tony & Wanda | 32, 78

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Hey I know you usually do ship fics but could you maybe do a Wanda and Tony fic where they just talk about what happened in aou and Wanda gets to apologize? I was thinking with 32 and 78 like maybe she got hurt during a mission and that’s how they end up talking
> 
> PLATONIC: Tony Stark & Wanda Maximoff  
> Prompt: 32. “I need to know if you’re okay or not.” 78. “I hope you can forgive me.”

All it took for Tony to fly across the battlefield was the sight of her getting shot out of the sky by some stray bullet straight through her side.

“Ah, fuck, anyone around to catch our local witch?” As light as his tone seemed to be through the comms, he rushed over without waiting for a response, grabbing her with seconds to spare and landing in an area he dubbed safe enough to check on her wounds. “Hey Glinda, look at me, okay?  **I need to know if you’re okay or not,**  I’m the furthest thing from a doctor but I can make do so you don’t bleed out.”

Without a word, Wanda moved her jacket aside, revealing the clean shot through her side, blood everywhere.

“Jesus, okay, I’m gonna need to cauterize all this and make you some real gear outside of this Forever 21 or Target-bought outfit. That sound good to you?” Tony tried to laugh as he hovered over her injury, “it might her like hell, but it’ll stop the bleeding.”

“Do it.” Wanda grit her teeth and held back a scream as Tony cauterized both sides at once, cursing under her breath to help ease the pain.

Tony couldn’t help the small smile on his face, the chance of teasing her came perfectly, “Woah there, young lady, I know you’re mad at me, but watch your language! Captain America is out there fighting the good fight and we shouldn’t be cussing so carelessly!”

“Tony, I-, I’m sorry…for what I did,” Wanda’s voice trembled instead of matching his small smile, and suddenly she was a little girl on the streets of Sokovia all over again, whispering with a voice so quiet only a parent could ever understand,  **“I know no one talks about it, but I hope you can forgive me…”**

And to both their surprise, he heard her.

Heard her loud and clear, realizing how much they both hurt from their actions.

And to both their surprise, he moved first, wrapping tired arms around her shoulders, careful to avoid their shoddy attempt at first aid. “Forgiveness was never really my strong suit, but how about we move past all this mushy stuff and start new? When there’s not a chance for us to get killed with one wrong move?”


	10. Kara Danvers | 7, 89

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: hello me again for another Kara req w/ 7 & 89 plz 😇
> 
> Paring: Kara Danvers x Reader  
> Prompt: 7. “I love you, no matter what.” 89. “I wanna hear you say it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: i lowkey died because graduations/parties/and usual end of semester tomfoolery, but I’m back and might just finish this fc early bc I haven’t really gotten many reqs for it,,,

If anyone bothered to ask if you knew about her secret, you’d smile and pretend you couldn’t see the resemblance between the two.

Of course, you would lie for her, it’s a secret identity for a reason.

And it wasn’t so hard when you took a step back from it all.

And you always had your suspicions.

All the dots were connected if you just looked in the right places.

The way her brows furrowed and had that same line between them when she was worried about you.

Her eyes whenever she caught you from falling (both from the sky and the uneven road down the street from your apartment).

And her smile, the dead giveaway.

All the facts were sitting in front of you, but it was still her secret to tell.

And you would gladly wait for her, no matter how long that meant.

“Honey?” Kara’s voice and smile paired with your coffee order in her hands snapped you out of your daze, mirroring her smile, “entranced by my wonderful coffee fetching skills? I learned that from Miss Grant.”

As you grabbed the caffeine from her hands, you couldn’t help but roll your eyes, relishing in the warmth emanating from the cup, “I’ll make sure to tell her that’s what you learned from her after all your time working for her.”

“You wouldn’t dare!” Her mouth dropped as she took the seat across from you, her brow furrowing just enough for the line to appear again, “promise me you won’t tell her.”

You let out a short laugh before taking a sip of your drink, “ **I love you, no matter what** , and I’ll make sure Eliza makes all your favorites in honor of you.”

“Nooo,” in the loudest whisper she thought was socially acceptable for an empty cafe, Kara pouted at you, begging for reassurance.  **“I wanna hear you say it,** please promise me you won’t tell her, honey, please!”

And maybe you were having  _too much_  fun teasing her, but she just made it _too easy_ sometimes, “your secrets are safe with me, hero.”


	11. Maria Hill | 32 Light Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Maria Hill x Reader where R is the one saying prompt 32 aka Maria’s the one *not* ok 😌
> 
> Paring: Maria Hill x Reader  
> Prompt: 32. “I need to know if you’re okay or not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: i love Maria Hill and I would 100% die for her

Time seemed to slow as you slid to cover her, the sight of Maria hunched against the remains of a pickup truck made your heart stop, using the comms to call for anyone to cauterize the wound or bring her to the ship for treatment.

“Come on, Hill, you’ve survived who knows how many alien invasions, don’t tell me a bullet is what takes you down,” your vision was blurry from the blood, dirt (and tears) covering your face, hands trembling against her gunshot wound, trying to slow the bleeding,  **“I need to know if you’re okay or not,**  we can’t do this without you… _I can’t do this_  without you.”

She immediately relaxed at your touch and managed a small smile in your direction, her voice low and shaky, and still more confident than you could manage in a situation like this, “you getting soft on me, agent? Thought for a job like ours there would never be a time or place for feelings.”

You held back the urge to hit her and grinned, wiping the grime from your eyes with your arm before returning to your position pressing down on her wound, “I’m sure there’s an exception when you’re bleeding out in front of me.”

Before Maria could reply, Tony landed a few feet away before his mask pulled back, ready to pull her out of action, “alright, Hill, I managed to tweak this a little so you wouldn’t pass out, but don’t hate me if it leaves an ugly scar.”

“I wouldn’t hate you Tony don’t be so dramatic -” but Maria was cut off as her expression changed the moment he used the small laser to cauterize the wound, her nails digging into your arm, “I thought you said you tweaked it?!”

Tony moved to pick her up before rolling his eyes, “I said you wouldn’t pass out, be more grateful, Hill, now you can spend more time with your girlfriend over here once we finish this up.”


	12. Wanda Maximoff | 15, 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Could you do 15 and 7 for Wanda x reader. Where Wanda is oblivious to the fact that her and reader are basically a thing but the reader and all the other avengers have realized already lmao
> 
> Paring: Wanda Maximoff x Reader  
> Prompt: 15. “I like to think we’re more than ‘just friends’.” 7. “I love you, no matter what.”

If anyone asked her to describe your relationship, it’d go like this: even if they refused to admit it, the other Avengers were jealous of how close you were, you were always together, always helping each other, always bickering like an old couple, but you never stayed mad at her.

Your smiles were infectious and infected anyone and everyone nearby, even affecting Nick Fury on a number of occasions.

The two of you could find any excuse to be together, always linking arms or holding hands.

All the closeness and affection of a couple, but she never truly defined your relationship with anything other than, “being just the best of friends.”

When the words left her lips, you looked up and locked eyes with the rest of your friends before shaking your head and laughing at her confused pout,  **“I’d like to think that we’re more than just friends,**  Wanda, just last week you took me out on a date to that new super bougie ice cream pop up…the couples only one?”

She was speechless as everyone else began to recall evidence of the two of you being more than  _just friends._

But it wasn’t until Natasha spoke up that it really hit, “just last Sunday I caught you cuddling in bed instead of coming down for morning training, Wanda, honey, you were using a _baby voice_.”

“Okay! Okay! I’m sorry for being so dense, please everyone stop talking about us.” Wanda hid her face in your shoulder as she groaned, “it’s not like Bucky and Sam are any better though.”

The two men choked on their coffee across the room as Steve laughed before running to get water for each of them, trying (and failing) to glare at Wanda snickering and using you as a shield.

 **“I guess it’s a good thing I love you no matter what, hmm?”** Sticking your tongue out at the two, you let Wanda pull you off the couch with another laugh, “even if you do try and get us killed at home.”


	13. Wanda Maximoff | 6, 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon Req: Hey there mate, if u still taking requests, could u do one with 6 and 13? I really like your writing~ || for Wanda
> 
> Pairing: Wanda Maximoff x Reader  
> Prompt: 6. “I think about you all the time.” 13. “I’ll take you home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: me finishing up the prompt reqs I have aka time for post endgame angsttttt!! | prompt list and reqs are open until june 1 if I continue to receive em (and I only have one more for nat to be caught up)
> 
> alt title: thinkin // w.m.

If someone told you a week ago that you’d be spending the night of before your birthday running around town and taking care of Wanda, you’d laugh in their face and continue on your day, not ready for the night that was waiting for you.

You were ready to turn in for the night when you got the call (and the flood of texts) from her, a short groan the only complaint escaping your lips before you forced yourself back up and dressed to track her down.

It was your third bar when you found her, slumped over the counter and crying her sorrows to anyone who would listen, leaving the poor bartender to tend to her while other customers began to gravitate away from her.

“Hey princess, your knight in sweatpants and a hoodie is here to bring you home,” at the sound of your voice she turned around and beamed, her face flushed and words slurring from all her drinking, and you were glad you thought of bringing an extra jacket and slippers for her to wear. “It’s rare for you to get this drunk, what happened? Why didn’t you bring Nat, Maria, or even Carol? She could’ve flown you home.”

Wanda’s eyes cleared for a second before wrapping happy arms around your waist, her voice hot against your ear, “I wanted to be alone so I could think, and you know what I found out?  **I think about you all the time** , and I think I love you?”

She’s too drunk to notice how your breath hitches, but the bartender does, taking the hint to leave you alone with her and a glass of water, speechless and torn between being happy that she felt the same way, and being a little disappointed that she probably wouldn’t remember her own confession come the morning.

“Drink your water and say goodbye to the nice bartender, Wanda,  **I’ll take you home**.” And for the first time that night, you were grateful she was as hammered as she was, too distracted by every other thing to notice the small tears in your eyes as you placed a wad of cash on the counter.

“Why aren’t you saying anything? I love you, please say something,” she accepted the sandals and jacket happily when you left the bar, meeting the cool air with a content smile, “don’t you love me too?”

_“Maybe if you can remember what you said in the morning, I can tell you how much I do.”_


	14. Maria Hill | 97, 98

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: 97/98, Maria Hill
> 
> Pairing: Maria Hill x Reader  
> Prompt: 97. “I shouldn’t be here, but…” 98. “Come inside. I don’t want you to get sick.”

It was quiet and awkward, but still all too real to be a fever dream or anything like it -

Your eyes never felt heavy leading up to the moment, the moment you opened the door and they fell on her, alive and breathing, contrary to all the reports that said she was supposed to be dead.

Maria broke the silence, her heart aching at your messy hair and red eyes, a sight so fragile it seemed like you would break if she hugged you, even though every bone in her body wanted to touch you,  **“I know this is against all protocol and that I shouldn’t be here, but I…I couldn’t have you thinking I was gone, and -”**

You caught wind of the news through your own back channels and sources, the fall of SHIELD, the whisperings of Hydra infiltration, and contradictory reports of everyone’s status, of hers and Fury’s.

But here she was, standing in the rain, any tears lost among the raindrops falling on her face.

Your body moved before you started speaking, reaching for her hands with a welcoming smile,  **“come inside. I know how you agents love your dramatic entrances, but I don’t want you to get sick on me. Should be safer to explain things in private, remember?”**

She squeezed your hand and for once, after weeks of hiding and fighting to survive, she knew that everything would be okay.

Secret agency or not, the foundations would always be there.

And so would you.

And that’s what kept her strong.


	15. Maria Hill | 70, 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: that 97/98 maria hill one was so soft, i’m crying. Could I maybe request a follow up on that with 70/23?
> 
> Pairing: Maria Hill x Reader  
> Prompt: 70. “I need you to do something for me.” 23. “Of course I trust you.”

After pulling her inside and helping her sit down, Maria fidgeted awkwardly, clearly arguing with herself over whatever was weighing on her mind.

“Oh come on, Hill, I just spent the last few weeks thinking you and Fury were dead, whatever you’re trying to say can’t be that bad.” You squeezed her hand and smiled reassuringly, but deep down you were afraid you were about to eat your words - that you were about to get your heart broken all over again.

Her hand was trembling in your own as she spoke, “I hate to do this, but I - **I need you to do something for me.”**

“Look, Maria, **I trust you** , so just tell me please, it’ll be okay.” And despite all the anxiety that was building in your body, you kept smiling and rubbed her knuckles to soothe her nerves.

“They have to think I really died and that means going undercover for a while, but I don’t want to leave you behind again, and -”

She dropped her head, but you saw the slightest hint of a blush on her cheeks, “Agent Hill, what are you trying to say?”

“I can’t stand losing you anymore so would you get lost and go under the grid with me? I could stage an accident and we can hide out anywhere you wanted, I don’t care as long as you’re with me.”

You couldn’t help but laugh at her proposal, but you didn’t expect anything less from the secret agent you loved so much, “well today’s your lucky day because there’s no one I’d rather ‘go missing’ with.”


	16. Natasha Romanov | 53, 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: 53. “Who’s your friend?” + 55. “I’m not jealous!” for nat x r
> 
> Pairing: Natasha Romanov x Reader  
> Prompt: 53. “Who’s your friend?” 55. “I’m not jealous!

The meeting debriefing their latest mission was finished for exactly .2 seconds before Carol turned to Natasha with wide eyes and a wider smile, more curious than Tony walking into Shuri’s lab for the first time.

“A few questions -  **who’s your friend over there talking to Thor** , are they single, and should I go say hi?” Her questions were innocent enough, but Natasha missed the mischievous glint in Carol’s eye that revealed she knew more than she was letting on.

She was too amused watching the conversation you were having with Thor across the room, both of you making wild gestures with your arms, to see Natasha’s eye twitch as soon as the words left her lips, “that over there is an agent who’s always helping us around here, and you can go and ask them on your own when you introduce yourself.”

“Well, okay! Since you’re so gung-ho about it, I’ll go say hi,” a little disappointed at her disinterested reply, Carol shrugged and didn’t waste any more time before running off to talk to you and Thor, hoping to learn more from you than Natasha.

Through the whole exchange, Wanda was watching with an amused smile next to Natasha, laughing at the assassin now staring holes into Carol’s back, “you know, you could’ve just told Carol that you’re interested in them and given their name instead of glaring at our newest member like a jealous girlfriend?”

The accusation was more than enough to snap Natasha out of her daze, cheeks burning at the claim,  **“I’m not jealous!”**


	17. Wanda Maximoff |  8, 9, 32, 73, 88, 94 and 103

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Hi! :) Could I request 8, 9, 32, 73, 88, 94 and 103 with Wanda please? I’m sorry if that’s too many, you can pick just a few if you wanted! I just love a good fight/make up story and your writing
> 
> Pairing: Wanda Maximoff x Reader  
> Prompt: 8. “Would you just listen to me for two seconds?” 9. “I don’t wanna talk about it.” 32. “I need to know if you’re okay or not.” 73. “You know more than you’re telling me.” 88. “Can’t we talk about this?” 94. “I told you that I didn’t wanna talk about it. Why can’t you just let it go?” 103. “You’re worth every second of my time.”

Stinging of your injury aside, you forced yourself to stand and chase after Wanda, shaking off your friends trying to get you to stay in the bed,  **“Wanda, can you stop? Would you just listen to me for two seconds?”**

“Leave me alone… **I don’t want to talk about it.** ” And even though her voice wavered, you could feel the force and anger behind her words, and the dim light of her powers emanating from her hands was more than enough proof that she needed someone. “Especially from you.”

You did your best to keep up with her, but chasing her through the halls of the Compound quickly tore your stitches and the bandage became crimson with your blood leaking from the gash.

 **“Look I - I need to know if you’re okay or not.**  That mission was rough, and I think this injury is more than proof of that. What happened to you in there that’s got you so on edge?” She finally stopped so you took the chance to catch your breath and lean against the wall for support, hoping she wouldn’t turn around just yet,  **“you know more than you’re letting on** about what happened there, don’t you? What? Is it your powers? They tell you something we don’t know?”

She was quiet as she tried to collect herself, but you read the briefing before the mission, you read about all the horrible deaths and “experiments” that were conducted there under government sanction.

You knew there had to be some residual emotions tied to the grounds, but you didn’t expect her to be so affected.

 **“Wanda, can’t we just talk about this?**  If this does have something to do with your powers, I want to help,” you winced when you lifted your hand and saw the blood leaking through the bandage and hoped it wasn’t anything too serious, hoping to get through to her before you passed out from the overexertion and blood loss.

 **“I already told you that I don’t want to talk about it, why can’t you just let it go!?”** Wanda stomped her feet as she huffed and turned around to face you, anger replaced with shock as she saw the color drain from your face and hand clasped around the bloody mess your injury had become. “Why did you follow me when -”

“I followed you because I care about you, Wanda, because I know I can help you,” she ran over to help you while you rolled your eyes at her stubbornness, “because despite whatever you might think of me,  **I think you’re worth every second of my time, you always have been -”**

Arguing with Wanda in the hallway was the last thing you remember before passing out and collapsing in her arms, your body finally hitting its limits from the rough mission and chasing after her before you were properly treated.

And you’re not quite sure what happened between then and waking up back in the infirmary, but there she was asleep at your bedside, gripping your hand as tightly as she could while she was dreaming.

And maybe you didn’t get to finish your thoughts earlier, but you had the feeling that you would have more than enough time to tell her when she woke up.


	18. Maria Hill | 37, 83

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: would you please do prompt 37&83 for maria hill (There's so few fics for her thank you for feeding my gay ass)
> 
> Pairing: Maria Hill x Reader  
> Prompt: 37. “You don’t need to worry about me.” 83. “Another sleepless night, huh?”

No one said adjusting back to regular life after the decimation would be easy.

With the original Avengers essentially all retired or no longer on active duty, you didn’t know what to think.

You didn’t know if the next generation of heroes would be able to handle whatever threat followed Thanos - if there were still threats bigger than him out in the universe.

The Earth needed more than just a ragtag group of heroes to rely on each time there was some unknown threat looming over humanity.

Training alone at headquarters when you were sure everyone was home for the night was the only thing you found that quieted your thoughts, the A.I. Tony integrated into their systems constantly scanning for threats and security issues only made it easier for you to avoid any living soul in the dead of night.

“What are you doing here so late at night?” Maria’s voice came as a small shock, but her footsteps were too tired and slow for you to be ready for an attack, “you should be resting or doing anything but training right now.”

Hearing the concern in her voice you eased up on the punching bag and wiped the sweat off your face before turning to face her with a grin, “Maria,  **you don’t need to worry about me** , I just wanted to get a quick workout in, and I know the facility has better machines than any of the gyms I can afford on our paycheck.”

 **“Another sleepless night, huh?”**  She held out your water bottle and watched you drain its contents easily, “I swear you’re like a machine sometimes, I don’t think I can remember the last time I saw you take a break.”

“I could say the exact same thing to you, I mean, just how long have you been sitting at your desk working on paperwork tonight?” You held back a laugh at how scandalized she looked and threw your bag over your shoulder, “want to de-stress with me at a diner? Since we both have the same restless M.O., I’m just assuming you skipped dinner too, I really worked up an appetite and could use the company.”

Her footsteps faltered behind you, and you can only assume she checked the time before laughing happily, “I’m starved.”


	19. Natasha Romanov | 15, 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Could i request prompts 15 and 24 for natasha romanoff?
> 
> Pairing: Natasha Romanov x Reader  
> Prompt: 15. “I like to think we’re more than ‘just friends’.” 24. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer.”

Tired as she was, Natasha didn’t waste any time sliding up against you on the couch, stealing one of Clint’s blankets on the way over, a mess of red hair in your face before she settled against your chest, snickering at the whines and groans of your other friends.

“You know, you don’t have to race them each time, right?” Hidden under the blanket, your arms wrapped around her waist and held her tightly, smiling at how childish she was being.

By the looks on the others’ faces, you could tell she was sticking her tongue out at them and rubbing it in, “what do you mean? It’s the fair way we do things around here, especially with the best corner of the couch.”

“Yeah? Is that all it is?” Satisfied with all her gloating, she finally turned to meet your smile, “you didn’t run over because you would get jealous if Thor or Tony wanted to prop their heads or legs up on my lap during the movie tonight?”

She knew exactly what game you were playing at, but kept her cool and feigned innocence, “of course not, we’re all friends here.”

“Oof, that hurt more than you think, Nat, did you really friendzone me? **I like to think that we’re more than just friends.** ” You let out a small gasp, pretending to be hurt by her statement, “I mean, especially considering what you were saying last night when -”

Her hands were ready to pinch your thighs if you dared to test her, thankful that they dimmed the lights for the movie already, a low blush burning her cheeks, “finish that sentence and you’ll regret it.”

“I’m just saying, your life would be easier if you just told them we’re actually dating. Everything they do is just to tease you now, you realize that right?” You hid in the nook of her neck, ready to sleep through whatever cheesy movie Sam picked out for the night. “Wake me up before the credits roll please.”

Natasha hummed in response, but to both of your surprises, you managed to stay awake through the whole movie while she fell asleep in your arms, snoring lightly through the credits.

“I can’t believe what I’m seeing, the deadly Black Widow rendered helpless in the arms of an innocent moviegoer?” Tony clutched his chest and leaned on Thor for support as they gathered around the sight, “she looks so peaceful and not ready to kill Clint for hogging the blankets for once.”

“Well, **you better take pictures and savor it since it’ll last longer** , I need to wake her up, and I don’t think you want to be caught watching her sleep.”


	20. Natasha Romanov | 7, 98

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Idk if you still take requests but could you do 7 & 98 with Nat x reader? Something fluffy maybe :))
> 
> Pairing: Natasha Romanov x Reader  
> Prompt: 7. “I love you, no matter what.” 98. “Come inside. I don’t want you to get sick.”

The chill night air felt nice against your warm cheeks and the warmth of the alcohol in your stomach, making it easier for your thoughts to wander while staring out at the night sky, the party going on inside with all your friends long forgotten.

You shut your eyes and sighed, remembering when things were easier and you didn’t have all these feelings weighing on your heart, making you all confused and awkward and just so  _lost_.

And with all your lonesome ruminating, you didn’t hear her walk outside and call out your name, missing the way she tilted her head and couldn’t help the small pout at your lack of a response, reacting only when she placed a light hand on your back and flashed you a smile. “You okay?”

“I’ve had better moments,” mirroring her smile, you let out a short sigh before turning around with a pout, “how badly do you think I’ll get scolded tomorrow morning when they find out I vomited over the balcony?”

Natasha laughed at your pout before wrapping an arm around your waist and pulling herself closer to you, “if it’s any consolation, just know that I’m always on your side and that  **I love you no matter what, vomit breath and all. Now come back inside, I don’t want you to get sick.”**


	21. Wanda Maximoff | 91, 103

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Hello, could you do 91 and 103 with Wanda, please. P. S. Love your stories :)
> 
> Pairing: Wanda Maximoff x Reader  
> Prompt: 91. “You look beautiful in the moonlight.” 103. “You’re worth every second of my time.”

It wasn’t your intention to go without checking your phone all day, but with half of the agents out sick with the flu and orientation for recruits scheduled, you trusted your friends to keep Wanda occupied until you could get back to the Compound.

How were you supposed to know that they’d all be drunk to oblivion having a party on the lawn when you came back?

Bruce was the first one to notice your arrival, waving you down to the table they set up for all the sober and responsible adults when he saw your shock, “I guess work was busy today? Natasha sent a warning before Wanda spammed your phone earlier.”

And much like he told you, you saw the mass of notifications and spam Wanda and all the others flooded you with while you were working - messages asking where you were, what time you’d be home, if you were bringing food for them, and of how much they love you, buried under blurry selfies and group photos.

“Well then…where’s Wanda and how drunk is she? It’s been a long day and I still want to see her,” you pocketed your phone and scanned the rest of the lawn when you saw her kneeling beside Clint and Vision, sobbing quietly. “Wait why is she crying?”

Natasha held back a snicker when she remembered the reason for Wanda’s tears, “she found out that you’re engaged.”

Hearing the reason from Nat made your jaw drop as the rest of the table laughed at your reaction, “but she’s the one I’m engaged to…”

“To be fair, she’s very drunk.” Natasha shrugged and passed you one of the water bottles they had piled on the table for their friends, patting your back quickly to urge you to head over, “now go show her that you’re home.”

But even without Natasha’s prodding, you would’ve gone to her anyway, kneeling down to greet her with a soft smile, “hey love, I heard you missed me.”

Wanda’s eyes went as wide as her smile the moment she heard your voice next to her, all tears suddenly forgotten with your appearance,  **“hellooo goddess, you look so beautiful in the moonlight, what’s your secret?”**

“Oh my god, you’re such a softie when you’re drunk, I can’t believe I forgot,” her smile immediately dropped into a pout and you couldn’t help but laugh as you helped her up, “but my secret? It’s having the biggest dork as my fiancé, do you know her? Her name is Wanda.”

“Wait, I’m her? Oh my god, I’m the drunk fiancé.” Wanda sounded simultaneously in awe and shock, “I was crying over myself earlier?? How are you engaged to me?”

You let her wrap herself around you for support as you walked back to the table with the rest of your sober friends, smile still on your face after lifting up her hand for a kiss, “well for starters,  **you’re worth every second of my time** , even if that means coming home to you crying over the fact you forgot you’re the one I’m marrying.”


	22. Maria Hill | 11, 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: 11, 3 Maria Hill x r
> 
> Pairing: Maria Hill x Reader  
> Prompt: 11. “Get out of my way!” 3. “What happened to your hand(s)?”

Your afternoon helping in the lab was cut short when Bruce and Tony couldn’t stop laughing when you spilled an experimental formula all over your hands and it dyed them almost Hulk-Green, leaving in a huff once they reassured you that it was just a temporary side effect.

“ **Get out of my way!**  Haven’t you recruits learned to not block the hallways?!”

The sight of your stomping through the halls with your hands shoved in your pockets and an angry glare was enough to send them all running off, hoping not to anger you any more than you already were.

But Maria wasn’t having it at all.

Once she saw you stomping over, she dismissed the agents with her so they could avoid dealing with your wrath, greeting you with a smile,  **“what happened to your hands?”**

You’d be lying if you said your attitude didn’t become leagues better seeing her smile at you, trading your glare for a small pout, “dumb science thing in one of the R&D labs. I hate science now, it’s dumb.”

“Do you want to wear gloves until it wears off?” She laughed at your surprise before pulling out a leather pair, “I had the feeling these would come in  _handy_  today.”


	23. Carol Danvers | 7, 23, 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Hi! If you’re still taking requests, could I request 7, 23, 55 for Carol please (:
> 
> Pairing: Carol Danvers x Reader  
> Prompt: 7. “I love you, no matter what.” 23. “Of course I trust you.” 55. “I’m not jealous!”

The sun was hitting your back when you woke up to a mess of dirty blonde hair and drool in your face, her light snoring like the lazy soundtrack to your morning. 

You couldn’t help but think out loud seeing the sight before you, just above a whisper, “ **I love you, no matter what**  - with all your dumb outfits and haircuts, and your cute little snoring that tells me you’ll be right next to me when I wake up.”

“Is that really the best way to know that I’ll be here when you wake up?” She was still half asleep, but manage to push her hair back to show off her grin, “I mean, you also have my smokin’ hot body and my arms wrapped around you.”

“ **Oh, of course, I can rely on those things, but I trust your snoring more**. You’re hugging one of our pillows so I couldn’t rely on your smokin’ bod or arms, but your snoring definitely told me you were still here right next to me.”

Carol scoffed and rolled her eyes before headbutting you lightly, “you’re just jealous of the love the pillows and I all have for each other.”

Her argument just managed to make you laugh harder, “oh please, **I’m not jealous!**  Not when the blankets and I are definitely all over each other each night.”


	24. Maria Hill | 33, 73

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: 33, 73 Maria Hill x Reader
> 
> Pairing: Maria Hill x Reader  
> Prompt: 33. “I want the truth.” 73. “You know more than you’re telling me.”

It took about five minutes for her to track you down in the vents of the intricate maze you considered SHIELD headquarters to be, pressing one button on the control panel for the ceiling to open beneath you and making you fall on your face in front of a very angry Deputy Director watching you with her arms crossed.

“ **I want the truth** , and I want it now.” Her brow twitched and you would’ve teased her about how cute she looked when she was annoyed but it was clear you were already teetering on a very thin line.

You took the chance to push yourself off the floor, dust yourself off, and gather your thoughts before you gave yourself away to get punished all over again. “Maria, I genuinely do not know what you could be referring to for once. I think that’s a good thing on my part.”

Before you could try and laugh it off, maybe even distract her with a smile, her glare was trained on you, her patience waning with each second, “ **you know more than you’re telling me** , and I swear if you come clean now, you won’t be stuck with menial tasks that I know you hate like the others…so let me ask again. Who ate the ice cream I was saving for our date tonight?”

And you really didn’t want to cave and sell out your friends, but her word would always be above theirs.

Especially when it was your first date night without the threat of the world ending the next day.

“It was Clint and Rogers.”


	25. Natasha Romanov | 44, 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: hi!! could i request 44 & 52 with natasha after a mission gone wrong or something like that?
> 
> Pairing: Natasha Romanov x Reader  
> Prompt: 44. “You can’t save everyone.” 52. “Why don’t you tell me why you really came here tonight?”

Her voice was uncharacteristically kind, worried about you since the moment she watched your back run out of the Compound with blood still on your clothes and shaky hands. “ **You can’t save everyone** , we’re Avengers, not miracle workers…I thought you knew that.”

“That’s not why I’m drinking or why I ran, Nat, I know first hand we’re not miracle workers.” The whiskey burned your throat, but it didn’t come close to the sting of your words. “Gods above I wish we could be though, that’ll never change.”

“You did your best, we all did, and you couldn’t have known he was going to sacrifice himself.” She’d be lying if she said her heart didn’t break at how closed off you were acting, placing a light hand on your shoulder trying to comfort you, but it was hopeless.

You blamed yourself from the moment he went silent in your ears because you knew he was always one to make the sacrifice play.

_And it should’ve been you._

“ **Look, Natasha, why don’t you just tell me why you really came here tonight?** ” You slammed the glass down on the counter and glared at it, refusing to catch her eye, missing how her face dropped at your response, “Captain Rogers needs the one person that  _can’t die_ for a job?”

She retracted her hand instantly, unable to deny the “official” reason she had for tracking you down, no matter how much her heart ached to say all of her own selfish ones instead. “He does.”


	26. ScarletWidow | 1, 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Could you do Wanda x Natasha with 1 and 6, Post endgame where Wanda is just processing that nat is gone
> 
> Pairing: Wanda Maximoff x Natasha Romanov  
> Prompt: 1. “I’ll never forget you.” 6. “I think about you all the time.”

After leaving the lake house, Wanda goes back to live at the Compound with the others, goes back to finally rest and mourn in private.

Clint offered to let her stay over for a few weeks, thinking the slow and peaceful pace of their farm could do her good.

But she knows it would be the same either way - no matter where she mourned - the result would be the same.

Wanda was no stranger to loss, always dancing close to death her whole life, always saying goodbye to those she loved before she was ready to say goodbye.

If she was anything like the person she used to be, when was younger, maybe she’d be angry, or hurt, or wish she could trade her life for theirs, but she’d be a fool to think it could be that easy.

She knew now that acceptance was all she could do.

Her fingers traced the lining of Natasha’s jacket before pulling onto the bed with her, holding it flush against her chest, “ **I’ll never forget you** , or any of the others for that matter, Nat. Even when everyone else forgets, I’ll remember.  **I already think about you all the time** , I suppose this time it’ll be more justified than just having a silly crush.”


	27. Michelle Jones (MJ) | 58, 96, 99

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Mj x reader with the prompts 58, 96, and 99 where reader is part of the avengers and helps out against thanos?
> 
> a/n: two idiots run back to the city instead of hitching a ride from one of the adults bc all that matters is their friends
> 
> Pairing: Michelle Jones (MJ) x Reader  
> Prompt: 58. “Is that blood?” 96. “She’s dead…” 99. “Have you lost your mind"

Things no one warns you about after coming back to life after the decimation: what to do if you got dusted while covered in blood (it gets caked on your clothes), where to find your loved ones after reversing the decimation, and how to  _not_  freak out your loved ones after restoring peace to the universe.

Thanos defeated, alien goo all over you, and one snot and tear-filled reunion with the other Avengers later - you couldn’t wait to run off the ruined landscape to try and find your girlfriend with Peter following a few steps behind, both of you promising to help Tony and the others clean up once they were sure their identities were still hidden.

“So are we just running into the city randomly or what?” Peter tried to rub all the dirt and grime off his face to no avail before giving up, “and what are we going to do about our suits?”

“Dude! You’re Spider-Man, can’t you just pack them up with webs? I don’t know-”

But before you both escalated further into your panic, Tony’s tired laughed echoed through your comms, “remember nanotechnology? They’ll look like a pair of sunglasses when you need the suits to go away.”

You turned to Peter and groaned as he shrugged, “won’t know until we get closer, Ned already sent me his location and called MJ though, she’s heading over.”

The suits peeled back when you both stopped a few feet away from Ned’s location, checking each other out to make sure any hint of the battle was gone.

“ **Oh no, is that blood on you?** ” Peter’s jaw dropped as he checked his pockets for anything you could use to wipe up the missed spot, trying to keep his voice down as you neared your friends, “we were so careful, how did we miss that?”

Using the back of your hand, you tried to wipe the spot Peter pointed out, “should we just give up and say we tripped? You look a little grimy still too.”

The two of you laughed and gave up on any hopes of cleaning every little spot when Ned’s voice seemed uncharacteristically sad in greeting MJ behind him, “I don’t know what to say, Michelle…Peter - he told me that  **she’s dead**.”

Your jaw dropped as Peter tried to muffle his laugh with a hand, sprinting up to them, “ **have you lost your mind?** I’m not dead!”

“Sometimes I still hear their voice.” Peter caught up to you easily and shook his head sadly, keeping up the joke as you and MJ shared a look before she gave up the facade and pulled you into a tight hug.

“I’m not gonna lie, you might’ve just gotten alien grime on you.”

And as tired as you were, you were just glad to see her again.

_“And I’m not gonna lie, but did you just expose yourself and Parker as heroes?”_


	28. Wanda Maximoff | "I just want you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Hi! I was wondering if you would mind writing a fic with Wanda x Reader with the line “I just want you.” I love your work by the way, they are always great. Have a good day/night!
> 
> Pairing: Wanda Maximoff x Reader  
> Prompt: “I just want you” > changed to “Because all I ever wanted was you” lol

Your long awaited reunion hurt more than you thought it would, but at the end of the day, both of you made your choices.

While she went off the grid with Vision and all the others, you were left to pick up the pieces she left behind. You stayed with your family because you knew how broken and hurt they were.

And she still had the audacity to look at you like you were the one that messed it all up.

With Tony hospitalized and barely alive, and Natasha apparently alive again wandering the world looking for answers, you didn’t get much sleep after defeating Thanos for the second time. There were too many loose ends, and questions that were left unanswered, including the ones belonging to  _her_.

She cornered you one afternoon as you said your goodbyes to Tony and the rest of his family surrounding his bed, using her powers to stop you in your tracks down the hall right as you were going to turn the corner.

It was a sly move, holding your legs in place as she took her time striding over to you, a hurt expression on her face as she stopped in front of you and released your legs, voice low to avoid getting picked up by the cameras, “why didn’t you ask me to stay?”

“How was I supposed to ask that of you when I knew I wasn’t the only one?  _When you had him?_ ” And as much as you missed her, the hole she left in your heart was too big to be forgiven, the longing replaced with bitterness as time went on.

**“Because all I ever wanted was you.”**

And maybe if you heard that a few years ago, your heart would’ve jumped at the thought.

And maybe you would’ve believed her.


End file.
